Kagome's Curiosity
by feudal-chick
Summary: Told in Kagome's perspective, Kagome finds herself mercilously thrown into the most twisted side of the feudal era yet.
1. The Aggravating Fire

I was laying in my bed back in my world, scratching Buyo's belly and thinking about the conversation I had with Yuki earlier that day.

It was more like obsessing over it, I hadn't been able to focus on anything else that whole night. Not only was I unable to complete a more than half page of homework, but I couldn t sleep. I wondered agitatedly if this was because of that stupid talk and before long I felt my face flushing.

The agitation recessed and was replaced with embarrassment as my thoughts shifted back to what we had been talking about. I groaned so loudly that I startled Buyo, who jumped with surprise and then clumsily toppled off the side of the bed. Ignoring him, I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled my pillow over my head as if I could muffle my thoughts that way. "What is wrong with you tonight?" I asked myself futilely.

Ignoring the heat flaring in my cheeks, I thought of the conversation once more, hoping to somehow figure out why I was having such an intense reaction to it.  
>Yuki and I were sitting in first period that morning, about 10 minutes before the bell. She had turned around and asked me about my weekend the way she usually does so I gave her a vague tidbit about a fight I had with Inuyasha over sleeping arrangements.<p>

No matter how careful I try to be, I always manage to slip up when I say anything about Inuyasha to my curious friends.

_"You stayed the night with him?" she gasped, and I cringed.  
><em>  
><em>"Not like that, only because he lives kind of far away," I improvised while fighting back a twinge of guilt, "It's just easier to see each other when I spend the night at his place. And it doesn t happen very often!" My cheeks were burning and knew they were an incriminating shade of red but I chanced a peak at her anyway to gauge her reaction.<em>

_Her expression was surprisingly mild, in my head I sighed with relief._

_"So you're not hooking up with him?" she asked with nonchalant innocence.  
><em>  
><em>My mental sigh of relief sucked itself back in and I felt my cheeks betraying me again.<br>_  
><em>"No way! We're not like that at<em> all_, we're too busy to even consider that. We're not even close to being in that stage yet!" I grimaced, imagining ways Inuyasha could somehow over-hear this.  
><em>  
><em>"No way, do you even kiss him?" she inquired with more excitement.<br>_  
><em>I shook my head somberly and she squealed.<br>_  
><em>"I can t believe he doesn't even try kissing you! Do you think he might be gay?" Her face was so serious, I couldn t help but giggle.<br>_  
><em>"No, Yuki! He's not gay. I guess I never thought about why he doesn't ever try to kiss me." I said that and then frowned unintentionally.<br>_  
><em>"I'm sure you're right, I just don't know why you wouldn't turn him on, you have the biggest breasts out of all our friends." She said thoughtfully.<br>_  
><em>"Yuki!" I giggled.<em>

_She was quiet for another moment. "Maybe he's more of an ass guy."_

_We both busted out laughing._

_After we settled down the thought stuck in my brain and I frowned._

_Yuki had a point, not the part about my breasts, but about him not finding me desirable enough to make any advances. Kaede had insinuated before that there had been a physical aspect to his relationship with Kikyo, if that were true then what was different with me? Did he not find me attractive? I know he has feelings for me, I don't know much about them or understand them at all for that matter, but I know they're there. Yuki then interrupted my thoughts and asked me point-blankly, "Do _you_ even want him like that?"_

That question was what had me stuck. Did I want Inuyasha physically? I had to admit, I had never given it any thought before. Sexual attraction had always been an exclusively guy role. Of course I've noticed how handsome Inuyasha is, with his silvery-platinum hair and the hard fix of his warm amber eyes. His skin is tan and his body is lean, sharply etched with hard muscle that doesn't necessarily bulge so much, but drastically defines his build, stressing how healthy and athletic he is. The inhuman strength and very human passion he has.

A fire had ignited somewhere deep inside of me, I concentrated hard on extinguishing it before I began to smolder. It was making the curiosity almost unbearable as I wondered if he ever struggled with a similar fire for me.

~*~

That morning I woke up as antsy and restless as I had fell asleep. I was absent minded through my morning rituals and must have came off as noticeably in a rush, my intuitive mother picked up on this early enough to have packed me a breakfast to-go before I had even made it downstairs. She handed it to me as I slipped on my shoes and headed for the door.

"Are you feeling well enough for school, or is that nasty throat cold still bothering you?" she asked me facetiously.

"It is cold season, after all," I winked.

She kissed my forehead and told me to be careful as she always did.

I was thankful that she wasn't aware of how little being careful counted for in the feudal era.

~*~  
>I had barely pulled myself over the edge of the well when a hard pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and lifted me out of it so swiftly I felt weightless until they roughly dropped me on the ancient ground.<p>

"Ouch!" I yelped, grabbing my aching butt. I looked up at the figure standing over me indignantly.

Inuyasha sneered, "What are you doing sitting around? We've got shit to do!"

"Well if you want me to be more productive maybe you should stop hurting me!"

That made him scoff, "Just because you act like a baby doesn t mean I'm going to treat you like one."

"You don't know how to be gentle, you can't toss me around like you do with Shippo and expect me to bounce right back like a demon would!"

"You must be joking with me! I'm plenty gentle enough with you, you'd just rather sit around!" Inuyasha barked, almost literally.

His testy, arrogant demeanor did a 180 as he took in how livid I was.

"Inuyasha," I said in a caustically neutral tone, "It can be your turn now," I watched him grimace, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and moaned loudly.

I glowered as I stood up and brushed off my skirt. Glancing down angrily at him, I was startled to find that he was looking at me curiously.

I stared down at his body that was still pressed to the earth, suddenly realizing how easy it would be for him to see right up my skirt.  
>The fire flared up inside of me and my face flushed bright red. I thoughtlessly squealed "SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"<p>

"Kagome!" he bellowed, agonized.

TBC


	2. The Dream Stalking Hanyou

Back in Kaede's village, Inuyasha continued to childishly nurse his vendetta against me. Immune to constant rise and fall of hostility between us, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Lady Kaede filled me in on what I had missed while I was back in my world.

"A sleep walking demon?" I asked, unsure I heard Kaede right.

"Aye," said Kaede, "A hanyou of dreams."

I looked at her curiously and she shook her head, "Don't let the name fool ye, child. These are not demons to belittle, they are malicious beasts that manifest in the sub-conscious while one sleeps, and work their way to one's core. Since they root in the mind, they are not restricted to the normal restraints of our world, but can manipulate reality to their benefit."

I shivered, "Yikes, Kaede! How do we destroy a demon like that?"

Miroku replied, "They are as malicious as Lady Kaede suggests, and even more devious. The one tormenting Lady Kaede's village is said to have 3 jewel shards as well."

"Uggh, we're doomed!" whined Shippo. I patted his head sympathetically.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You guys are pathetic! Hanyous of dreams have physical forms that are threatening ranging from little cats to over-fed rabbits. Even one of Kaede's useless villagers could kill it with ease if they knew what they were looking for!"

"Then why don't you lead the search party, Inuyasha?" Sango responded snidely.

"Because I have better things to do than to look for bunnies to slay!" he snapped.

"Inuyasha," I said softly, "It has 3 jewel shards."

He glared at me, "Once its body is located, the only trouble I'll have killing it will be dying of boredom. It could have the whole jewel and not pose a threat, that's why it's only offensive attack is spiritual."

I was about to snap back at him when Kaede interrupted, "Inuyasha has a point, the physical hanyou itself is very weak and defenseless. This form lies dormant and relies on its spiritual manifestation to manipulate stronger physical beings into killing its prey. Then the hanyou will feed on the dead."

"What if while it was attacking in your dream, you somehow killed it?" asked Shippo.

"That would be useless," replied Miroku, "It could just as easily return the next night unscathed. Our only chance of defeating it is finding the physical form."

"But not much is known about it," said Sango, "since it varies so much there's no telling exactly what will happen."

"Where do we even start?"

"Wait until night fall, that is when it will show itself in one way or another," said Kaede.

~*~

That evening I found Inuyasha leaning against the Bone Eaters well, the tessaiga resting beside him.  
>"May I sit here?" I asked him sweetly.<p>

He moved to tessagia aside and I sat down next to him.

We were both quiet.

"Whatcha thinkin?" I asked, trying to be light-hearted.

"Nuthin."

I glowered. "Come on, Inuyasha. You're being ridiculous, you can't still be mad at me!"

"I'm not."

"Then what's wrong!" I demanded.

He glared at me, making fierce eye contact that would have normally forced my gaze away if his eyes weren't so mesmerizing in the evening.  
>Then he grabbed my hand.<p>

My heart stopped. I stared helplessly at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Inuyasha..." I spoke his name softly, under my breath.

"I don't know how to protect you from this demon," he said finally.

"Even if it comes to that, I'm sure you'll find a way," I said evenly, still a little caught off guard.

"Of course I'll find a way, stupid! I'd just feel better knowing how I was going to a little before hand."

I knew I had agitated him again so I waited for him to let go of my hand. I was surprised when he didn't.

He was looking away from me now. The sun was setting further and it was beginning to grow more into night.

Since he wasn't paying attention I let myself get caught up in studying his face. Its incredibly handsome when its not stressed with angry creases. It got me thinking about what Yuki had said and I began blushing again.

_I could do it_, I prepped myself. _If I reach over and pull his face towards me, I just lean up and press my lips against his. He would let me, wouldn't he?_

I began to suck up the courage to try and was about to say his name when he turned back around to face me, as if he heard my thoughts.

"Are you blushing, Kagome?" he asked curiously.

Now my entire face was beet red.

"No!" I shouted defensively. I turned away from him and buried my face in my hands._ Oh gosh, This is _mortifying_!  
><em>  
>He chuckled, not in an arrogant way like he usually does, but amused and genuine.<p>

I was too surprised to even gasp when I felt him take hold of both my small wrists in just one of his hands and pull them away from my face.

I became still as a stone as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his nose in my hair.

"I've told you how nice you smell before, haven't I?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I mumbled, my breath taken.

I couldn't see his face, but it felt like he was smiling. "You smell even better up close," he said.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!_

A shrill cry came from the direction of the forest.

"Inuyasha!" I could imagine his ears perking up as he heard his name.

"Kagome!"

It was Shippo calling us from the village.

Before I could stand, Inuyasha scooped me up in his arms.

"It'll be quicker this way, " he muttered almost too quietly for me to hear before taking off towards the village.

I was completely dazed and hoped it would wear off before the fighting began.

TBC.


	3. Deja Vu?

We were greeted with a shrieking Shippo, charging around the village waving a stick at a cat he was chasing.

"What the hell, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted, setting me down on my feet gently.

Shippo skidded to a halt in front of us, "I thought it might be the demon," he said coyly.

Several yards away the irritated cat hopped onto a barrel and hissed at us.

Inuyasha growled at the cat, who cowardly leapt from its perch and dashed off. He then turned back to Shippo. "No more false alarms, moron!"

"Excuse me for being safe rather than sorry, " Shippo sniffed indignantly.

I rolled my eyes and wandered away from them as they continued to argue pointlessly.

I couldn't say I was surprised when I ran into Miroku chatting with a pair of young village girls.

Being in the mood for a little light-hearted entertainment, I sauntered up to him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Where have you been, honey! Dinner is cold and the kids won't settle down for bed when their father is missing!"

The girls gasped in unison, one of them immediately stomped off while the other stuck around for an extra moment only to smack him and call him a pig.  
>Miroku gingerly rubbed his cheek while I fell over laughing.<p>

"Why must you be so cruel, Kagome?" He sighed.

I was still too wracked with giggles to get back on my feet, Miroku kneeled down with a hand extended to help me. I grabbed his wrist and he pulled me back up, but his grip on me lingered.

"Since you successfully chased away my company for tonight, maybe you should do me the kindness of taking their place," he said slyly.

My giggling ceased immediately and I tore my hand away from his grasp, "In your dreams, Miroku!" I snapped.  
>"With every joke, there is a hint of truth. Perhaps deep down you really have been giving the idea of me fathering you a few children some thought, hm?"<p>

"Oh, please! I'd rather eat dirt, Miroku!"

There was a devilish glint in Miroku's eyes. "I wonder how Inuyasha deals with your frigidness," he mused.

My head shifted to the side, confused. "Frigid? What does that mean?" I asked.

It was his turn to laugh now.

Resisting sleep was becoming exceedingly difficult. Sango and I shared Kaede's hut with her, while Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo had one for themselves.

"Do you think anything will happen tonight, Kaede?" Sango asked.

Kaede was making her way around the room, blowing out the candles that provided the only light in the hut after dark.

"There's no telling until we're asleep," she answered.

Before we had separated into our designated sleeping arrangements, we had discussed our first plan of action.

_"We'll have to sleep in shifts, that way if something happens there will always be someone awake to keep things under control in the real world," said Inuyasha._

We all agreed this would be best. In our hut, Sango would take the first watch and Inuyasha in the guys. For the second watch it would be Miroku and I, and the third shift, closest to dawn, it would be Kaede and Shippo.

The idea of Inuyasha watching over me while I slept was very comforting, and I drifted off into sleep unconcerned about the dangerous demon looming over the village.  
>~*~<p>

I regained my senses what felt like only a short while later. I shot up right with start, from the position of the sun it looked like it was nearly noon. I was not in the hut but lying in the grass somewhere away from the village.

I shrieked and jumped onto my feet, panicking. _Where am I? What happened last night!  
><em>  
>I saw the Bone Eaters well directly behind me and calmed down a little, realizing I was close to the village.<p>

"Inuyasha!" I called, "Sango!"

The wind rustling the long grass was the only response.

I began jogging back towards the village, feeling increasingly uneasy.

I was thinking "_Please don't be hurt, Inuyasha."_

Right before I saw the Sacred Tree.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed.

It was the most horrifying deja vu, my whole body temperature felt like it was cold as ice.

Before me stood the huge, ancient tree. And just like my first encounter in the Feudal Era, there was Inuyasha's lifeless body, pinned to the trunk by an arrow in his chest.

As soon as I processed what I was seeing, I sprinted up to the tree and threw myself onto him.

"Inuyasha! Please, wake up! Inuyasha!" I cried, grabbing his hair and his robes and his ears and his colorless face.

I buried my face in the fabric of his robes and sobbed, telling him I needed him and begging him not to leave me.

I felt his muscles tensing and I looked up in time to see his eyes flickering open.

"Inuyasha," I gasped, grabbing his face in both my hands.

"K-K..." His voice was so quiet, it was barely a whisper.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" I begged.

"Kikyo," he murmered.

"Kikyo?" I looked around me, but there was nothing but trees and nature for as far as I could see, and I sensed our seclusion as well.

"She's not here, Inuyasha. You're safe now," I said, stroking his long silky hair, feeling so much relief nothing else mattered at the moment other than his consciousness.

"Remove the arrow," he said with a little more life in his voice.

Obediently, and even more eerily like deja vu, I yanked the arrow from his chest and we collapsed onto the ground at the base of the tree.

Only this time Inuyasha rolled himself on top of me, straddling my hips and pinning my arms above my head.

"You just can't let go of me, can you?" he snarled.

Everything was so strange and happening so quickly, my thoughts were all jumbled and in a fog.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? You're the one holding me down!" I gasped. I tried to wiggle my arms but they were completely sealed in his steel grip. I was getting aggravated. "Inuyasha, quit it! This is not the time for games!"

He growled at me, obviously furious but for what reason I had no idea.

"I'm not the one playing games, little girl. I'm only participating in the game you started."

He closed the small space in between our faces and my heart jumped as his lips brushed the skin of one of my ear lobes, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

His voice was softer this time, but it was also bold and determined. "And you know I won't play fair, Kikyo."

**TBC**


	4. Confusion Ensues

I know it's been a lil while since I last updated, but hopefully it is as easy for you to jump back into as it was for me ;)  
>-feudal-chick<p>

KIKYO!?

Although the horrible sound of her name leaving his mouth was far from foreign to me, I couldn't believe my ears.

I felt the pressure of tears building, without even knowing exactly why I was so hurt.

But the moment the smooth skin of his mouth brushed my ear lobe and I felt the heat of his breath on my neck it was all over for me.

I wanted him so bad.

The intensity of my desire reverberating throughout my chest all the way down to my toes.

A short, throaty moan escaped my lips, a sound I'd never made before.

Before I even had a chance to be embarrassed I felt the sting of Inuyasha's nails ripping into my skin.

He stared down at me with a look of fierce concentration, and yet the color of his eyes was as soft and warm as I'd ever seen them.

"Inuyasha," I murmered quietly, fearful my voice would betray me again.

"Don't move, don't speak," he snapped.

I cringed from the sharpness of his voice and obeyed quietly.

Looking up at him I realized, with a surprising amount of satisfaction, that Inuyasha was blushing.

It looked really good on him, which instantly brought on the pulsating need to touch him.

"Inuyasha, please. Kiss me."

I couldn't believe the words as they left my mouth, but I didn't care because all I wanted was to feel the brush of his smooth lips again.

His free hand, the one that wasn't securely locked onto my wrists, grabbed a hand full of my hair.

He pressed his nose into it and inhaled deeply.

"What's wrong with your scent, Kikyo?"

"KIKYO!?"

I jerked forward and futilely slammed back into the ground, still pinned by Inuyasha.

"Stop calling me Kikyo!" I shouted.

Suddenly I realized what I had been missing this whole time.

"I'm dreaming," I whispered incredulously.

Inuyasha released his grasp on my wrists and instantaneously launched himself up into a tree.

"So if you're not Kikyo, who are you?"

"Oh, Inuyasha. I don't have time for this." My voice trailed off, "How do I wake up..."

The change in the air was an immediate effect.

The trees rustled anxiously with the sudden acceleration in winds.

Chills crept up my body as the sun was replaced by the onset of dark, ominous clouds.

"Ew, what's that smell?" I shrieked, covering my nose.

Inuyasha's nose crinkled in disgust. "It's frog," he growled.

"Frog?"

Before Inuyasha could respond, a gigantic, oafish frog creature emerged from the brush.

"What have we here!" the deep, throaty voice of the frog bellowed, "a lost dog and a little mousey."

Inuyasha chuckled, "You must be the lost one, surely you wouldn't be so foolish as to willingly cross paths with me," he shouted, pulling his tessaiga from its sheath.

"Settle down, half demon" croaked the frog. "It's not you I want."

"Me?" I gasped, Inuyasha's head jerked around to my direction.

The frog beast made a horribly disgusting noise like cackling laughter and lumbered towards me, its big webbed feet slapping the ground like grossly oversized fly swatters.

My instincts kicked in and I spun around, leaping into a sprint when a slimy amphibian hand swooped me from the ground and slappped me against the frog's equally slimy torso.

I was covered in frog goo head to foot.

"Don't you dare take that girl, frog," called Inuyasha.

The hideous sound of the frogs cackle was amplified and so much worse being pressed against its chest, he completely disregarded Inuyasha's warning and began flopping away with me. 


End file.
